A Bird Caged Two Ways
by ForbidenMaggiks
Summary: A chicken Prince to ‘shy’ to tell a girl he likes her but brave enough to save her keeps her safe so he can try and savor her later…you know after he’s grown the ‘guts’ to tell her he likes her. Well his Knights can help him there!


A Bird Caged Two Ways

By: ForbidenMaggiks

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Author's Note's: Like it, love it, hate it, type it, and tell me how you like it! REVIEW!

Chapter 1

"She was bathing in the river, I almost thought her a commoner," He missed the terror in pass in her eyes, the tremor that passed down her back, and over looked the hand of the girls guardian tighten to a fist. Yet the tight smile Diamond gave the prince was not missed, the look of pain that crossed Serenity's face as the uncle grabbed her wrist roughly.

"Your majesty will excuse me as I handle a certain matter of the up most importance," without wasting the time to wait for an answer he left the room with his dead sister's daughter trailing behind him.

"I do not think that was the wisest of ways to approach this matter your highness," Kunzite made known his thoughts.

The Prince restrained himself from running after the despicable man and the girl, "Well if you have a better idea about how to get that girl away from her abusive pig of an uncle than tell me now."

"I, myself," Zoicite commented, "cannot think of any other way, Lady Serenity is a mute there for she cannot communicate this to the counsel and that devil rarely lets the girl away from him."

"Raye told me of an occasion she came to visit her friend, she said the poor thing couldn't wait. Diamond said she had fallen badly but there wasn't a need for a doctor only time to heal, who knows how long that bastards been…hurting her?" Jadeite commented.

"It doesn't matter how long it's been going on! It stops now!" Darien assured anger clear through his voice as he rose from his chair to look for the man in question. "We'll no dough catch him in his acts against her now giving me more than enough authority to take her from this place and never bring her back with me."

Malachite did not bother to correct his prince in saying 'she would go back with us' and not 'him' alone as he had said. Loyal to his Prince, it is said, even before birth in spirit, Malachite had always watched over his charge without question and never in all his years of service had he seen a girl so inadvertently attract the young prince's attention. Some if not most of the woman who attracted his attention were ones he also watched over to make sure there wicked ways did not bother his prince but Serenity had been different, from the start he had thought her a sister to Raye and had since watched over her has such. The two were inseparable and Serenity adorably klutz, Darien allowed only himself near her to tease her claiming her his own in his own shy funny way. It would be almost comical and he might have laughed if they hadn't just walked in on the scene before them.

He half dragged her to the room he called his own but she never thought it her own, she shivered and winced from his brutal touch holding back her tears, it was only spur him on.

Yet even as her uncle though her to his bed as he'd always done since she'd become of age her mind and eyes reflected hurt. Why hand the Prince been so cruel and thoughtless as to announce to her horrid Uncle her activities in the forest.

He must suspect by now with how many 'accidents' she'd had that her Uncle hurt her on a regular bases in some way or another. Raye herself had told him she thought so herself in front of Serenity and asked him never to complain or joke to Serenity in front of him for fear of him harming her.

With a grim smile she remembered how many times Raye had ranted about her Uncle and about her prays for Serenity to one day speak and tell her father the king about her uncles evil doings so she could live in the castle with her and the doctors daughter Ami and the cooks daughter Lita and the kings dead brothers children, whom he adopted, Andrew and Mina.

Serenity ignored the sounds her uncle made, the sound her cloth made as he ripped them from her body, and most importantly the sound she made as she whimpered and squeaked in disapproval.

He hand her arms pined above her as his mouth attacked her neck and breasts as she struggled to be released and he struggled to remove her skirt. She cried out loudly when she felt him press his teeth particular hard into the skin of her neck drawing blood, it was the last she felt of his body as strong hands pulled him away throwing him across the room and most importantly away from her.

Strong arms pulled her from her place on the cold bed into a warm chest. Words soft and precious words were whispered to her ears and blue eyes promised to never let her own reflect fear again.

It was only the next morning she found out that her uncle had been charged with crimes against her and sent far away from where she would ever be hurt now came the hard part…what was Endymion to do with her now that she was his without needing an excuse.

Author's Notes: Love hugs and Kisses ladies and gentlemen you know the drill and I know this isn't one of my best or more descriptive but I've had it in my laptop for a while and today I've decided to post up everything I've had stored up. REVIEW! And, check out everything I've posted.


End file.
